Blood Flow
by Nara Rei
Summary: Naruto is a boy of fourteen, in pain and suffering. Depression is one thing but knowing how to handle it is another, but to Naruto it wasn’t depression it was pure hate that got to him. One shot...maybe if I get more reviews it will be longer Ideas are we


Blood Flow

Naruto Uzumaki an average teen of fourteen, he was a failure at school, but made it up in his skills as a ninja. Hated by his fellow town folk, why do you ask…you should know. When the boy was born he was cursed with the sealing of a mighty beast Kyuubi the fox of nine tails. His father was a great man, he saved the town form the fait of the beast. He was the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime. He believed if that his son would be the savior of this town a hero for holding the demon in his body.

Now on with the story shall we…

It wasn't a rainy day, but the dark clouds covered the sky giving it an endless gray color, that looked like it would shed tears on the lone town of Konoha. A sin that some ones going to commit a powerful one at most. No not a murder or rape far worst, but what did the village care? After all it was only Naruto…

They don't know the pain they caused this boy and never will. 'A sin' thought Naruto as he made his was to his bathroom 'It's not a sin for a person like me, and never will be' He looked into his mirror, his reflection mad himself sick and he begun to cry again. Not that his tears meant any thing to his town or the fact that he helped save it more thing once.

Naruto slumped to the cold tile floor, his eyes glossed of the upcoming tears he tried so hard to hide. "I'm never going to stop am I" his voice echo in the small room, but it was clear he was talking to something in the room.

Depression is one thing but knowing how to handle it is another, but to Naruto it wasn't depression it was pure hate that got to him. The lack of loving some one, some one to help him. To guild the boy to the right path of many roads, the curved, the bump, the strait.

Naruto brought his hand to the sink and grabbed a small piece of what seem to be metal, a sharp razor blade. He eyed the tool like a god, a savior, or just a plain long lose friend.

"I missed you, how long has it been a half of a day" he told the blade "My mask is slowly breaking…I don't know how long I can keep being happy and carefree in front of everyone" he rolled up his orange sleeve "Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san, Lee, Hinata-chan, and the rest its… just to hard to hide all this pain. And that's way I have you my friend, my happy little friend"

He sliced his white pale skin, a small blood flow rolled down his arm and to his finger tips. A small smile was on his face felling that his pain was slow passing. He knew the Kyuubi stopped helping him heal his _cuts, _because they just kept coming and the Kitsune just gave up after that.

Naruto watch the blood flow down to the tile floor of his bathroom, and continued to do the _cut_ several times after one other. Happily watching all the suffering and a fears drop to the floor like rain.

Rain speaking of it, now out side it was pouring. Every drop had its meaning, to feed the ground, to help an animal with it water supply….Back to the bathroom Naruto was talking to himself again.

"I never new why I was hated…Hate is such a strong word, just like love. For the longest time I though I did something to up set the adults, but it turned out they hate something inside of me.." his tears rolled down his face into his cut burning them with their salt water. "It's all your fault, that they hate me, because of you my life is a living hell!"

He yelled then let the razor do its work again on his skin. Every drop of blood that fell, he smiled to thanking it. Thinking all his pain was washing away, like a blood rain. After Naruto was finished with his treatment, he hopped in the shower to clean his bloody hand and wash away more pain.

Naruto walked over to his bed in his Pj's not caring about drying his hair and wept till he fell asleep alone. Unanswered cries from a boy that loves his village and would die for it, hate for the reasons of living. In a world of hatred and suffering, with pain that will never go away.

* * *

Ok so how did you guys like it! I thought the ending was cheese but hell it to some time to work on. Review please 

Nara Rei: Blow in a tissue Evil!

Shikamaru: Yup

Rei: Evil...I'm to evil


End file.
